The Impromptu Date
by jenniferfan100
Summary: Rachel makes a deal with a guy that if she can prove that she is engaged to Ross Geller, he will never bother her again. The Problem is will Ross pretend? Totally an R+R fic.
1. Default Chapter

The impromptu date 

This fic is loosely based on Jennifer Aniston's movie Picture Perfect. I'm not sure how good this is going to be so don't be surprised if it sucks. 

Note: At this point in time Monica and Rachel haven't seen each other in a REALLY long time, but they do think about each other a lot because Ross ran into Rach a few months back, but they only said Hi. Anyway to the fic.

Scene: a nightclub Rach is sitting at the bar alone drinking something she is looking kinda lonely. Rachel comes to this nightclub all the time so she is kinda well known around there. All of a sudden a REALLY ugly guy(who is also all the time, but has never met Rachel) walks up to Rachel

Guy: (we'll call him Cameron) Hi my name is Cameron I just saw ya over here just like all the other times you are here lookin kind lonely in your hot little self, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? (just imagine a really geeky guy kinda like Erkle on Family Matters)

Rachel: (just sitting there with a blank expression on her face throughout this exchange) Uh. No (she turns away)

Cameron: Well why not?

Rachel: Ummm because.. because you know why? Because I am an engaged woman. (she looks down at her hand and realizes she doesn't have a ring on so she tries to hide her hand)

Cameron: Well then how come you don't have a ring on your finger? (He looks kinda full of himself because he thinks he has blocked her in a corner)

Rachel: (said kinda meanly) Because dumbo!… Because my FIANCEE has to get my ring refitted. (Rach has a look of smugness on her face)

Cameron: Yeah right you are probably just lying because you are a stuck up b**ch, just like the rest of them. Y'know what if you really are engaged then what's his name?

Rachel: (Rachel although not too sure of herself says simply) Ross Geller.

Cameron: Well… Then how come I've never seen him in here? 

Rach: Because he's busy, OK. Will you just leave me ALONE? 

Cameron: Ok I will make you a deal if you bring this Ross guy in here tomorrow night and he can prove that you are engaged then I promise I will NEVER bother you again. Deal? 

Rachel: (a little uncertain, but just brushes it aside) Deal (they shake on it)

I know that this didn't have a lot of Ross and Rachel in it, but I promise next chapter will have more. Bye please tell me what you think and give me some suggestions if you have a certain idea as to where I should take it. Thanx. 


	2. The phone call

The impromptu Date 2

Sorry the other one was short, but I had to start it off short for it to work. I hope to have a LOT more of R+R. Thank-you for your reviews. I hope this doesn't end up sucking. Anyway…. NOTE: This fan fic as I said is LOOSELY based on Picture Perfect. This is going to have some differences.

Scene: Outside the nightclub 

Rachel: (muttering to herself) Gosh.. Ugh.. I HATE myself!! Why couldn't I have just said that I couldn't go out with him just because. NO I had to go open my STUPID big mouth and say, (said in a mock voice) "I'm engaged." 

(All throughout this she is walking the streets of New York walking to her apt. She finally gets there)

Rachel: (starting to panic) Oh-my-gosh! What am I supposed to do? Ross is NEVER in a million years going to "Pretend" I just know that if I ask him to do this he's going to want this to be the real thing and I just can't do that to him. I'm just not ready. Oh well I am just going to have to worry about this in the morning. (she sighs) (she gets undressed and goes to bed)

Scene: Monica and Chandler's (yes they are married I forgot to mention that they also have a son named Ryan he's 3) Monica and Chandler are eating breakfast (Ryan is sitting on the floor playing with some toys) The phone rings Monica answer's (the screen is split)

Monica: Hello?

Voice: Monica? Uhh….

Monica: RACHEL!! OH my gosh is that you?

Rachel: Yeah Mon its me.

Mon: Rach, where have you been? I mean I know Ross ran into you at the supermarket, but—

Rach: Whoa Mon slow down 

Mon: Sorry I guess I just—(Ryan interrupts)

Ryan: MOMMY!!! (he reaches his arms up towards her so that she can pick him up) 

Mon: Not now Ryan mommy's kinda busy right now, why don't you go play with Daddy okay?

Ryan: Otay mommy. C'mon daddy lets go pway with the twucks. (Chandler stands up.)

Chandler: Ok I'm going to go play with the TWUCKS now. (Chandler jumps up and down like a little kid and grins.

Monica: (Talking to Rachel) So Rachel how have things been with you?

Rachel: (has kinda a sad look on her face) So you're married? 

Monica: Yeah his name's Chandler Bing. (lets say Rachel met Chandler before)

Rachel: I remember him!! Oh he's the dude whose toe you cut off right?

Monica: (chuckles) yeah that's right. I'm pretty sure he's gotten over that though. I hope. (she starts to get a worried look on her face)

Rachel: (chuckles) Monica don't worry I'm sure he has. So you have a kid too?

Monica: Yeah he's such a great kid he's three years old and looks exactly like Chandler. Rach, you obviously didn't call to ask how things are with me what's up?

Rachel: Yeah your right. Well, I—Well this is sorta embarrassing- uhh well last night I kinda told a guy that I was engaged to Ross so that I wouldn't have to go out with him. I mean, he's a REALLY ugly guy. Kinda like Erkel on Family Matters. (Rachel scrunches her nose)

Monica: Oh wow that's BAD.

Rach: yep

Monica: So what do I have to do with all of this?

Rachel: well I was kinda wondering if you could number 1: give me Ross' s phone number, number 2: could you kinda like maybe help me out with the date and my dress and stuff? (she's getting really nervous) Imean I know we haven't seen each other in a really long time and stuff, but you know what I could do babysitting and—

Monica: Rach, RACH its ok I'll help you out.

Rachel: OH thank God. 

Monica: Ok Rach I will give you Ross's number and then you call me right back and tell me what he says ok? 

Rachel: Ok

Monica: his number is 555-1026.

Rachel: Thanks Mon I owe ya one. Bye 

Mon: Bye Rach. (they hang up with smiles on their faces)

Scene: Ross's apt. Ross comes out of the bathroom you can assume he just got out of the shower b/c his hair is wet. The Phone rings (wow the phone rings a lot in this one huh…) Ross gets up and gets it.

Ross: Hello?

Rachel: Uhhh Ross?

Ross: Yeah this is he. May I ask whose calling?

Rach: Ross, this is Rachel, Rachel Greene.

Ross: Rachel! Wow I haven't seen you in a while how have ya been?

Rach: Fine. Ross listen I have a problem.

Ross: Rach, What is it? Are you sick? Are you hurt ? 

Rachel: No, nothing like that. Ross, last night I kinda made a mistake in telling a guy that I was engaged to YOU so that I wouldn't have to go out with him. (Rachel holds her breath wondering what he will say)

Ross: Wow uhh Rach I don't know what to say………

Teaser: Monica and Chandler's. Monica is in the kitchen and Chandler is sitting on the couch.

Monica: Hon, I was wondering do you ever miss your toe?

Chandler: (at first he doesn't realize what she's talking about and then he gets a mad look on his face) (he runs into his bedroom and slams the door and then he pops his head out) IT'S THE BEST PART OF THE TOE!!! (then he slams the door agian)

Monica: OH NO.

The End

HA HAAAAAAA I left you with a cliffhanger. PLEASE give me some reviews and try and be nice. Also maybe some suggestions!!!! Thanks.


	3. The Answer

Impromptu Date 3: The Answer

Like I said before this is LOOSLY based on Picture Perfect

Scene: Continued where I left off

Ross: (hesitates) Rach, (coughs) Rachel I will go on the date with you, but—

Rach: Thank- you God!!!!

Ross: I wasn't finished talking yet!

Rach: ooops sorry

Ross: (takes a deep breath) On one condition—

Rach: ANYTHING, Ross, ANYTHING to keep me away from the ugly guy!!

Ross: (annoyed) Rachel Puh-LESE be QUIETE

Rachel: Sorry again

Ross: On one condition that you also go on a REAL date with me. I'm not saying it has to go anywhere just to try it out ok? (rach doesn't say anything for a minute Ross is getting really nervous especially since you know he had the crush on her and sorta still does)

Ross: Rach, uh Rachel?

Rachel: Oh sorry yeah sure a real date uh huh that would be fine. (Ross breaths a sigh of relief)

Ross: Ok good

Rach: Great

Ross: so what time shall I pick you up?

Rachel: Say 7ish 

Ross: Ok Rach see ya tomorrow

Rach: kay bye

Ross: Bye (he gets off the phone and starts jumping up and down)

Rachel: (quietly) bye Ross (phone rings kinda surprising her)

Rach: Hello?

Ross: Hi uhhh Rach?

Rachel: yeah?

Ross: Rachel where do you live?

Rachel: (laughs) how stupid can I be? (she gives it to him and they hang up)

*************************************************************************************The Next Day Rachel is just waking up

Rachel: (turns over and looks at her clock) OH-MY-GOSH! Its already noon! I have to start getting ready! (she jumps out of bed) (she runs into the bathroom, and you can hear water running.)

Scene: (later) Ross's apt. he is just about ready to go and pick up Rach when there is a knock at the door.

Ross: Hang on a minute! (he goes and gets the door)

Visitor: Hello Ross

Ross: (Gets a mad look on his face) What are YOU doing here? YOU walked out on ME…..

HAHAHAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Who is it? Who is at the door! Will Ross make his date with Rachel? To find out read the next chapter. Please read and review maybe make some suggestions as to where you would like it to go thanx.


	4. The Distraction

The Impromptu Date 4

Note: I am not picking up right away at Ross's I wanted to show what was happening at Rachel's too.

8*8*88*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Scene: Rachel's apt. Monica is there helping Rachel get ready. Monica is sitting on Rachel's couch flipping through a magazine while Rach is getting into her dress.

Monica: (glances at her watch) Rach c'mon hurry up its 6:45 Ross is gonna be here any minute and I don't wanna be here when he comes.

Rachel: (comes out of the bedroom, but we don't see her and neither does Mon.) MONICA!!!! This dress makes me look fat!

Monica: oh c'mon I'm sure you look great (she turns around and when she sees Rach she stops) OH MY GOD!! Rachel, Ross is gonna faint when he sees you. You look WONDERFUL. (we look at Rach and she looks kinda like this www.allstarz.org/aniston/036.htlm not totally, but imagine her like this.)

Rachel: are you sure? 

Monica: Rachel, if I know my brother, which I think I do, he really will faint DEAD away.

Rachel: Well thanks Mon you really helped me. I appreciate it. Do ya think we could maybe get together again sometime?

Monica: Sure Rach I would really like that. But enough chit-chatting, I better go before he gets here. (she starts to slip out the door)

Rachel: Wait…. 

Monica: yeah

Rachel: Thanks again

Monica: anytime. Now go have yourself a good time and call me when you get back.

Rachel: 'kay bye see ya.

End Scene

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Scene: Ross's apt Where we left off before.

Ross: you left ME!!!

Visitor: Ross I'm sorry I NEVER meant to hurt you.

Ross: Well it sure as heck didn't feel like it EMILY when you did it.

Emily: Ross, look, aren't you happy that I am finally with someone that I REALLY love?

Ross: Emily, you wanna know why I'm not happy for you? You REALLY want to know? I am not happy for you because I thought that WE were really in love. But y'know I don't really wanna talk about this because y'know why? Because, oh guess what? NEWS FLASH!!! I have a date! So if you will excuse me I have to go know. (with that he pushes past her and slams the door) 

End Scene

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Scene: Rachel's apt. We zoom in on a clock and it says 7:15 then we zoom in on Rachel who is sitting on the couch getting kinda fidgety. 

Rachel: (glances at her watch) Where the heck is he? What if he stood me up? Oh my gosh I'm gonna die. Why would he stand me up? (she's starting to cry) If he had such a big crush on me then why is he standing me up? Now I'm gonna have to go out with the ugly--- (there's a know at the door) (Rachel sniffles)

Rachel: Who is it?

Voice: Rach its me. I'm so sorry.

Rachel: Oh Ross its you (she jumps up off the couch and runs to the door)

Ross: Rach I am soooo sorry---

Rachel: Its ok sweetie. (she kisses him on the cheek)

Ross: Are you sure—(he looks at her face and he can tell she's been crying) Oh Rachel you've been crying. (he wipes a tear off her face and give her a small kiss on the lips she looks into his eyes and realizes that he is the one guy that she can trust.)

Rachel: (backs up a little) Hm well maybe we should get going. 

Ross: yeah I guess your right. Oh yeah I forgot to give you this(he hands her a small ring box) 

Rachel: (opens it and finds a small, but beautiful ring) Ohhhh Ross its beautiful. 

Ross: (kinda giggles) Well I thought I might as well make it somewhat official.

Rachel: Thanks Ross. You really are a great guy. (she gives him another small kiss on the lips.)

Ross: Well now I think we really should get going. (he puts his hand on the small of her back and leads her out. 

TO BE CONTINUED……… 


	5. The Arrival

Impromptu Date 5

OK well a couple of you asked why Ross and Rachel were so close all of a sudden and my thought was that because they HAD been friends before they would just pick up where they left off. Also a couple of you wondered about the ring and WELL if you're gonna at least PRETEND to be engaged you might as well get a ring. Plus, for me it was the thought that Ross would think of something like that was what I thought would make Rachel's character happy. J Anyway, to the fic. Oh also my other thought behind the kisses was that they needed to practice to be able to be ready when they are with all the other people.

Scene: Ross and Rachel are in a cab. They are sitting there nervous, but talking.

Rachel: Ok so we have to remember to be VERY love-y, dove-y around these people. 

Ross: Its ok Rachel. We will do ABSOLUTELY fine. So ok y'know I know all of the biggest things about you, but its been so long what about all the small things?

Rachel: Like what?

Ross: Well.. Ok well, what's your favorite color?

Rachel: Blue. Why is this relevant?

Ross: Rachel, engaged people know everything about each other. 

Rachel: Well then fine, what's YOUR favorite color?

Ross: Blue also…. (Their conversation goes on like this such as: what's your favorite drink, food, book ect.) (I know this is pretty stupid, but its just leading up to stuff J )

Fades to when they get out of the cab

Ross: (puts his arm around Rach) Rachel your freezing. Are you ok?

Rachel: Yeah I guess so. Well Ross, here we go. (Rachel starts to walk in the night club while Ross is still paying the cab driver so when Rachel walks in it looks like she is alone. Cameron is sitting at the bar waiting for her)

Cameron: Well, well, well what have we here? Oooh lets see Rachel Green without a— (Ross walks in)

Ross: Hi guys!! Here I am sweetie. (gives Rachel a kiss, not too long but long enough to shake Rachel up)

Rachel: Yeah. Hm yeah here ya are.

Ross: (Looks over at Cameron) (he is whispering this to Rachel) This is the pooper who asked you out?

Rachel: (Also whispering) Yeah isn't he awful?

Ross: shhh YEAH slightly. (to Cameron) Hi I'm Ross Geller this beautiful woman's fiancée.

Cameron: (gets this look on his face like "yeah right" but he just decides not to contradict Ross just yet) Yeah Cameron. Cameron McCarthy. Glad to meet ya.

Rachel: (rolls her eyes) Ok sweetie so you wanna go get something to drink now?

Ross: Sure. Nice meeting you Cameron I'll be back in a minute. (Rachel grabs Ross's hand and pulls him away)

Cameron: Yeah YOU too. (he goes over to his friends) C'mon that was like sooo fake wasn't it? (all his buddies kinda shrug their shoulder's because Ross and Rachel do seem kinda couple-y.)

Ooookay y'all I have to quit writing now, but will you PLEASE give me some ideas? I will update soon Thanks. Oh and you guys I'm sorry it was short I will make the next chapter longer. J 


	6. What comes next?

Impromptu Date Part 6

Hey Guyz thanx for the reviews they are greatly appreciated!!! Also I'm sorry that it took sooo long for me to continue. Thanks for being patient. This might suck cause I wrote this during science class. Lol. 

Scene: At the Bar. Ross and Rachel are kinda hugging while talking to Cameron.

Cameron: So how long have you to been together?

Ross/ Rachel: 2 years/ 4years (Rachel gives Ross a look)

Rachel: uhh..4 years.. yea 4( Ross jabs Rachel in the ribs)

Rachel: Ouch!!

Cameron: Are you ok?

Rachel: sure.. uh ..hey Ross could you come over here I think I got something in my eye.

Ross: (shrugs) sure sweetie. Duty calls. (Rachel starts dragging Ross and then corrects herself and grabs his hand)

Cameron: Yeah I guess

Rachel: what the heck was that?

****

*note at this point Rachel is talking really mean and Ross is talking nice

Ross: What? Rachel, hon, we really didn't discuss this part.

Rachel: Well…ugh c'mon 2 years!!! Like that's plausible! (scoffs)

Ross: OK well then if you are sooo smart then why did you say 4 years?

Rachel: Well DUH!! 2 years for dating and 2 years for engagement.

Ross: oh…. (thinks about it) yeah

Rachel: well lets get back there. ( Ross carefully links his arm through hers.) (This WOULD be adorable if Rachel didn't have a crappy look on her face. Ross looks really happy. They walk back.)

Cameron: Rachel are you ok?

Rachel: Yeah I guess (glances at Ross wondering what he was thinking cause he's just staring at her.)

Ross: (this is all in his head) God, she's so beautiful. I really wish she was my fiancée. Why didn't I ask her out all those years ago? I was such a stupid kid back then. So full of dreams, but I never acted on any of them. 

Cameron: So when is the big day?

Rachel: (starts to answer, but Ross cuts her off)

Ross: Well we were planning on Valentines Day.

Cameron: Why? I mean besides the fact that it's the most romantic day of the year.

Ross: (clears his throat. Glances at Rachel) Well umm to me it signifies that Rachel will always have my heart. No one else could ever replace her.

Rachel: (gapes at Ross for a second and softens) awww really sweetie?

Ross: yea (you can tell he means it) (they kiss tenderly)

Rachel: (means this and you can tell she's falling for him) well you'll always have my heart too. (she puts her arms around Ross's neck and almost leans in to kiss him but Cameron clears his throat. Rachel leans back just a little even though you can tell she doesn't want to.)

Rachel: oops sorry

Cameron: well you know Rachel I can obviously tell that you love this man. He most definitely loves you. At first it only seemed that he loved you, but now I can tell I was wrong. (he gets up from his chair) Nice meeting you Ross. Rachel if it doesn't work out you know where you can find me. (he grabs his coat and starts to walk away)

Rachel: Wait!! (Cameron comes back) Cameron… hm Cameron Ross and I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm sorry.

Cameron: How so?

Rachel: Well… Ross and I HAVE known each other for a long time, but we are not engaged, not dating, heck we hadn't even seen each other until a few months ago when I ran into Ross at the supermarket. 

Cameron: WOW!! Uh that's a lot to take in, in 2 minutes. Uh—

Ross: if you wouldn't mind Cameron, may I say something?

Cameron: (hesitates) Ok

Ross: (Turns to Rachel) Rach, umm.. well Monica told me I should tell you the real reason why I agreed to come to dinner with you… well Rach the truth is I've been in love with you since 9th grade. (Rachel gasps)

What will Rachel say? What does Cameron think of all this? Read to find out… Also if you think you have any ideas let me know!!! Thank-you for reading and reviewing!!!


	7. The hearts desire

Impromptu Date Part 7

Hey y'all there were a few of you who really wanted me to continue so here goes…….

Scene: The Bar where we left off

Rachel: (in her head) WOW!! Oh my gosh!! I can't believe he actually loved me! I thought Monica was just kidding.

Ross: uhhhh Rachel, are you gonna say anything…

Rachel: Uhhh… Wow!! I… WOW… this is big… 

Ross: No Rachel Its ok I just.. I just thought that maybe.. maybe you might have feelings for me. (he looks down) (Cameron has just started laughing and Ross and Rachel stare at him)

Rachel: Cameron what the heck are you laughing at?

Cameron: (through fits of laughter) You…. (takes a deep breath) Ross don't you see?

Ross: (looks confused) See what?

Cameron: Ross look at this woman in front of you….

Ross: (looks at Rachel who has tears in her eyes) Oh my gosh.. Rachel what the matter?

Cameron: Ross, don't you see? She loves you, man. 

Ross: Rachel, is that true? (Rachel simply nods yes) (Ross picks Rachel up and twirls her around)

Ross: Well how about that you love me!!

Rachel: (giggles) Ross stop that!!

Ross: Rachel, how long have you liked me?

Rach: it's a long story can I tell you later?

Ross: Sure sweetie

Cameron: Well now see you guys did need me.

Ross: I guess we did. Thanks man.

Cameron: Hey, but there is one thing I did wonder is why did you guys lie to me?

Rachel: (looks down guiltily) Well… I uh Cameron I just didn't want to go out with you. I really didn't think you were my type. I'm really sorry.

Cameron: Rachel why didn't you just tell me that you didn't think that I was your type?

Rachel: Y'know I really don't know. I think that I just didn't want to hurt your feelings I honestly don't know.

Cameron: Well its ok. I kinda have a date in a few minutes anyway.

Rachel: WHAT!! Hey with who?

Cameron: Well you see that really cute waitress over there? (Ross and Rachel glance over to where his finger is pointing and we see this girl who is REALLY ugly tooJ lol)

Ross/Rachel: Uhhh yea ( you can tell they're trying to hold in their laughter)

Ross: Well I guess we better get goin and let Cameron get to his date. 

Rachel: Yeah ok… Bye Cameron

Cameron: Bye guys thanks for an interesting night (he leaves)

Rachel: No problem (she smiles and looks at Ross) (they hug)

Rachel: Sweetie?

Ross: Yeah

Rachel: Can we go see Monica?

Ross: Yeah sure I'm sure, knowing her that she can't wait to see what happened between us. (they walk out Ross has his arm around her waist)

Ross: Also you know that if I didn't bring you over she would brain me and then you wouldn't have a boyfriend to show off. (they laugh)

Rachel: (said as they are walking down the street) Yeah this is gonna be one story that she won't wanna miss.

Ross: That's for sure (they laugh)

Rachel: What do you think she'll say?

Ross: huh I don't know

Well see this time I continued very quickly thank-you very much. Lol let me know if you think I should continue or make a sequel or what? Thanx please review.


	8. The Visit to Monica and Chandler!

Hey guyz!!! Well I'm continueing this ficJ thank-you for continuing to read and reviewJ It did not take me THAT long to continue J on to the fic!!! Oh also I am going to be putting just a _LITTLE_ C+M stuff in here too sooo….

Scene: Monica and Chandler's apt. Monica and Chandler are just sitting at their kitchen table. Chandler is reading the newspaper. Ryan (their son) is in bed.

Monica: I wonder how Ross and Rachel's date went?

Chandler: (ignores her)

Monica: Chandler, you aren't still mad about the toe thing are you? (Chandler ignores her again)

Monica: Chaaandleeerrr, c'mon I don't really care about you missing the tip of your toe—

Chandler: OOHHH GREAT way to comfort Mon!!

Monica: Wait a second!! I wasn't FINISHED yet!! What I meant was that I actually think its kind of sexy….. But y'know if your are still mad about it then hey I guess you won't be—(Chandler cuts her off with a kiss) Oh WOW!! 

End Scene

Scene: The street where R+R are walking

Ross: Sooo does this mean that I still get that date?

Rachel: Uhhh… no. (Ross isn't looking at her but you can tell she is trying to hold back laughter) (Ross has a horrified look on his face like, "what the heck?"

Ross: Uhh What do you mean no? I kind of thought we had a uh.. had a uh thing goin on here….

Rachel: Actually no (she is still holding back laughter) (Ross STILL does not look at her but you can tell he's getting confused)

Ross: Rachel… Uh what the heck is goin on here? I mean back at the bar you were kissin me and—(Rachel can't resist and she kisses him.. REALLY passionately)

Rachel: Does that answer your question? (we look at Ross and he has a dazed look on his face) (Rachel just looks at him and smiles smugly)

Ross: Uhhh… Yeah..Yeah..Yeah

Rachel: Good (she smiles and grabs his hand)

End Scene

Scene: M+C apt. they are now just sitting on the couch snuggling watching a movie specifically Woman of the Year with Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy (this was made in like 1948 and I absolutely LOVE this movie sooo and more specifically I LOVE Katharine Hepburn)

Chandler: OHHH.. (crying sorta) how come they just can't work it out?

Monica: (Gives him a weird look) What are you? Gay?

Chandler: nooo.. but why can't she just give up her job to be with him? (there is a knock at the door)

Monica: Hang on a sec… (she gets up) (Chandler turns around to see who it is)

Monica: (opens the door) HEY!!! (duh… its R+R) How was the date? (as soon as Chandler sees who it is he tries to wipe his eyes before Ross and Rachel can tell he's been crying) (Ross notices anyways)

Ross: Hey Chandler what have you been doin? Watchin Woman of the Year again?

Chandler: (looks down) nooooo

Ross: Yeah RIGHT.. Anyway Chandler this is Rachel.

Rachel: hey!!

Chandler: Hi how ya been?

Rachel: Pretty good!! You?

Chandler: Ok I guess

Rachel: that's good (she turns to Monica and starts talkin to her and Chandler comes over to the kitchen)

Monica: Ok sooo I wanna hear EVERY detail!! 

Chandler: oh GOSH…

(Ross and Rachel tell the story)

Ross: Hey Rachel umm its getting late maybe I should take you home its already 1:30..

Rachel: Wow we talked for a long time didn't we? (Chandler fell asleep at some point and just now jerks awake)

Chandler: Not now Mommy… (R+R+M start cracking up)

Rachel: Well I think we should get going… It was nice talking, Monica. Thank-you for having me.

Monica: Any time (they hug) (Ross kisses Monica on the cheek) 

Monica: Call me tomorrow ok?

Rachel: uh huh.. Hmm… Bye Chandler!!

Chandler: Bye bye santa… (they all laugh again and R+R leave)

Monica: Lets get you to bed SANTA

End scene

WELLLLLL that is all I could think of for right now… I will try and continue ASAP!!! I THINK I have an idea, but if YOU have ANY ideas let me know I'm open to any suggestions. Thanx hugs and kisses.. 


End file.
